Excalibur
Excalibur is one of the Four Swords of Power, specifically linked to magic of water. It is a twin blade of Clarent. Appearance Excalibur is described as being approximately 60 centimeters long and carved out of a single piece of highly polished volcanic stone. It is negligibly different in appearance from other swords, with the exception of a few differences in its hilt, most notable of which are two engraved intertwined serpents. When its powers are used, it will sometimes let out gusts of dark blue smoke. History In a long forgotten age, Excalibur was crafted by Earthlords along with other Swords of Power for an unknown purpose. It is unknown what happened to it before Mars found it in a temple situated on the deserted island, but after being recovered, it led him to Clarent. The Elder used the swords for centuries, keeping them in identical sheaths on his backs, but the Swords eventually corrupted him. The Swords were presumably taken from him once he was captured, and nothing is known of them for a very long time. Excalibur resurfaces once again as the weapon of King Arthur. He is notable for wielding it in his battle against Cernunnos and the Wild Hunt, where he falls in battle. After his death, Palamedes claims the sword and uses it to pursuit the fleeing Archon, ultimately failing. According to some sources, Palamedes then proceeded to throw the sword into a lake. Next confirmed wielder of the Sword is Roger Bacon, and immortal humani in the service of Dark Elders. Under unknown circumstances, he passed the sword to Dr. John Dee, that continued to wield it in the service of Dark Elders. Powers and Abilities Being one of the Four Swords of Power, Excalibur is one of the most powerful weapons in existence: *'Corruption:' Prolonged use of the any Sword can damage the mind of the wielder. Mars Ultor and Cernunnos were corrupted and nearly destroyed by the Swords, and according to Dee, most humani wouldn't live longer than 10 days, provided they wielded the blade on a daily basis. *'Telepathic Linking:' Wounding or killing something with one of the Swords of Power will allow partial access to the memories and experiences of whatever the Sword was connected with. *'Nigh-Absolute Lethality:' Like the other Swords of Power, Excalibur can kill almost anything that it cuts, stabs, or even touches, by freezing the target into a solid piece of ice. It is unknown if any species younger than Earthlords can withstand the weapon, as Dee was confident that he could kill Cernunnos with Excalibur. *'Indestructibility: '''No known weapon, magic, or force is capable of dealing any amount of damage to Excalibur. *'Creation of Ley Gates:' Using Excalibur along with Clarent allows the wielder to instantly create temporary Ley Gate to wherever on Earth the wielder wishes. Archons are said to have used the swords for that very purpose. Humani are also capable of doing that, but at the cost of having their hands burned. It is unknown if any older species would suffer the same consequence. Using Excalibur with all other swords enhances the power of the process, as the wielder is capable of opening Ley Gates even to otherwise inaccessible Shadowrealms. *'Creation of Shadowrealms: 'According to Dee, Elders used the swords to create Shadowrealms, although this was never shown. *'Ice Powers: 'Being linked to an elemental magic of water, Excalibur is capable of several ice-related feats, such as creating ice, freezing whatever it touches solid, opening portals in fire, and even freezing fire. Due to this, no weapon save for Clarent, whose powers are the opposite, is capable of resisting Excalibur. *'Compass: 'Excalibur exhibits a unique trait of being able to track Clarent wherever it is. The wielder merely needs to feed the Sword a sliver of auric power and speak Clarent's name, which prompts Excalibur to immediately turn tip-first to wherever Clarent is. *'Merging: '''If a same person wields both Excalibur and Clarent, one coming into contact with another will cause them to merge into a single Sword. Trivia * It is unknown why or if Excalibur never merged with Clarent while they were in possession by Mars. Category:Objects Category:Articles that need categories Category:Level 1 priority